Close
by whoufflelover
Summary: This is a Whouffle story that takes place right after the events of The Name of The Doctor. Clara is seriously affected from jumping through The Doctor's timestream. The Doctor had jumped in to save her. After what both of them have endured, how will their relationship progress through time and space? (Weekly updates on Tuesdays or Fridays.)
1. Saving My Impossible Girl

**Saving My Impossible Girl**

Clara had been unconsciousness for hours. Travelling through his timestream had flooded her brain with an overload of thoughts and emotions from all of her other echoes. Brainpower on that scale is intolerable for a human mind to cope. Carrying Clara tightly in his arms, The Doctor had rushed back to the Tardis. Her chest was pressed firmly against The Doctors' and he had felt her heartbeat weaken with every second.

As soon as they were behind the blue wooden doors, he lay Clara down and wired her up to the Tardis and scanned her for vital signs. The sudden intensity of information forced into her brain was far too much for her to handle and she was rapidly fading. The Doctor, frantic and distraught, could think of only one thing that would save her.

Crouching down beside her, he softly placed his hands on her head. "This has to work. Please, oh please work.", he said on the verge of tears. He shut his eyes and felt his palms heat up with blazing energy. Soon enough, a bright yellow glow had surrounded his hands and with forceful psychic persuasion, the light was absorbed into her mind. The Doctor felt the burning heat radiating from deep within Clara's brain. He opened his eyes and saw the energy working hard to repair the damage. However distressing the situation was, she looked beautiful. The warm brightness encircled her head like a halo and she was the vision of a fallen angel, The Doctor thought. After moments had passed, the light began to dissipate, leaving her body still on the cold floor.

"Clara?", The Doctor's heart was pounding fast and he was holding his breath for fear of the worst. He glanced up at the Tardis screen and saw that her vital signs were gradually restoring back to normal. "Thank you, thank you," he breathed with a great sigh of relief and gratitude. The Doctor cautiously picked her up from the floor, cradling her body, and carried her to his bedroom. He tucked her snuggly in his soft bed and gave her a tender kiss on her sleeping forehead. "Rest well my Clara, you are safe now.", he whispered, closing the doors quietly, knowing it will take her a while to regain consciousness.


	2. A Piano and A Painting

**AN: Sorry it took so long to give you this second chapter, but here you go. I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for the lovely reviews, keep sending them in. This is my first story so any advice or suggestions are greatly appreciated. Sidenote - I couldn't help but add a little reference to the 12th Doctor at the end cuz I'm so not ready for him to regenerate :) I don't own Doctor Who or any of the characters [if I did, whouffle would be canon (even though I believe it's canon anyway) ] ;)**

 **A Piano and A Painting**

The room was dark; lit by a small fire crackling softly. Clara's eyes gradually fluttered open, focusing on the gentle flames. Too exhausted to do much else, she lay there watching the light; marvelling at the delicate shapes forming. She suddenly noticed the faint sound of music coming from outside the room. Clara stirred out of bed and started to walk out when she looked around the room and realised she was not in her room but in the Doctor's room. She had never been inside his room before and it struck her intriguingly how simple the room was fashioned.

There was the fireplace and a small wooden mantle frame above it. An old clock hung on the wall ticking sharply. A vase of flowers sat on the little bedside table. Aside from that, the most prominent of decorations was the large bed. A true centrepiece of exquisite silk and luscious pillows, all embroidered with what Clara recognised as Gallifreyan. Clara smiled. She felt closer to the Doctor somehow, in knowing he had allowed her to be here, in his place of peace and solitude.

She stepped out into the corridor of the Tardis, focused again on the sweet music drifting to her ears. Following the song, she was led to a room she hadn't known even existed. A large hall with high domed ceilings and elegant stonework on the walls, much like in a museum, she thought. In the middle of it all was a grand piano, and much to Clara's surprise, the Doctor was playing it. So consumed in the music, he didn't notice Clara.

"I didn't know you can play," Clara whispered, startling the Doctor. "Clara? Oh, Clara," he rushed to hug her. "You're okay. You're okay," he muttered frantically, tightening the hug."I've missed you too," Clara chuckled. "Doctor, I'm okay. I'm fine.", she said tenderly. Slowly releasing Clara from his embrace, he looked at her and smiled. "Clara Oswald, what would I be without you." "A little less paranoid?" she teased.

Walking to the piano she noticed a painting standing behind it. "Oh Doctor", she gasped turning to him; the look of astonishment and awe present in her eyes. "I missed you, Clara," he said easily. "It's me on a painting. You painted me. Actually, properly, painted me… It's beautiful." she said, still dazed at the thought of the Doctor taking the time to draw and paint her to such likeness. "She's been keeping me company. It's painfully lonely sitting in this room the whole time you've been sleeping." "Doctor! You sat in here the whole time!", she was shocked. "How long was I asleep for?" "Hehe…" the Doctor fiddled with his bowtie, desperately trying to come up with a good answer. "A little while?". Clara gave him the scary questioning glare he'd been slightly anxious to see. "About...3 weeks?" The Doctor held his breath waiting for Clara's reaction.

"About 3 weeks! Doctor! You sat here on your own for about 3 bloody weeks!" she continued to glare. "Ok, ok… It was exactly 3 weeks." "You idiot! I'd have been perfectly safe on my own being in the Tardis, you could have gone out and done stuff! I know what you're like on your own and bored, it drives you insane. It isn't good for you and you know it!" she exclaimed. "Well I wasn't alone was I?" The Doctor said looking at the painting as if begging that Clara to support him.

Clara's expression turned from aghast to slightly amused. "You really are a madman, you know that?" she said wrapping her arms around the Doctor and hugging him tightly. "3 weeks talking to a painting, so you." she giggled in his ear. "I played that piano too." "What were you playing before I came in? It sounded so good." Clara asked, letting go of the Doctor. "It's a song I wrote...for you. I missed seeing you, so I painted you. I missed hearing your voice, so I wrote a song." At that, Clara found her eyes welling up with tears.

"Have I made you upset?" the Doctor said, immediately worried. "No, you daft timelord," she laughed. "You really missed me didn't you?", "Did you think I wouldn't? You are everything to me Clara, everything," he said, with honesty and something else Clara couldn't be sure of in his eyes. She looked at the piano. "What's it called? The song." "I think that it's called… Clara."


	3. Weird

**AN: Once again thank you so so much for all the lovely reviews and for all you people who have chosen to read this fanfic. Bear with me when I say there may be some good and some bad chapters. I'm honestly so inexperienced with writing stories xD I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint, I'm making this fanfic both fluff and angst! xx Love you all. Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Doctor Who...(yet).**

Weird

"Jammy Dodgers?" The Doctor offered Clara. "Go on then," she grinned. The two were together in the Tardis Kitchen. "Hmm, yummy," Clara nibbled at the biscuit. "What is it Doctor?" she asked, noticing that the Doctor had gone quiet. "Nothing, nothing at all." Clara raised her eyebrow, knowing that he was bothered by something. "Doctor. You hardly ever stop talking so when you do, I know something's up. Please tell me." The Doctor walked over to where Clara sat on a stool. "Doctor?" "I'm just so glad I have you still," he whispered, reaching down to kiss her lightly on her forehead, before walking off towards the console room; leaving Clara alone, still worried. With a sigh, she finishes the biscuits and trails off after the Doctor.

Clank clank clank Clara finds him crouched under the console unit tinkering away at something. "Whatcha doing?" "Oh just fixing the danger detecting alert. We always end up in trouble so I thought I'd better get it running properly." "Why didn't you fix it before? We've been in trouble a thousand times and you never mentioned there was a way of preventing it." Clara asked, curious. "Well...the truth is...it's the trouble that we get into that's always been exciting for me. I guess, no matter how dangerous it always was, I knew I would miss the thrill of it all." The Doctor confessed.

"Then stop. What are you doing? Why are you fixing it? You just said you'd miss the danger so why fix it? I don't have a problem." she smiled. "For you. I sat in that hall for 3 weeks worrying myself sick about you. I realised then that I can't do it anymore. I can't put you at risk. I can't lose you, Clara. I won't." his eyes sad but burning with rage. "I always lose people, but not this time, I promise you. I won't lose you." Shocked by The Doctor's sudden outburst of emotions, Clara was left speechless.

Clank clank clank The Doctor continued to work on the Tardis in silence until he suddenly dropped his screwdriver and stood up. "I am going to go rest. I think I've worked on her enough for today. I'll see you in the morning Clara." he told the still speechless Clara. "Wait, Doctor!" she called out after him; The Doctor turning back to face her.

"You never sleep. Not really. You definitely don't say you're tired, not even after a whole day of running away from alien zombie beasts. You told me that you only go to bed to lie awake thinking about things. How is it that you say you're tired and want to go sleep after only messing around with a few buttons? What's going on Doctor?" she demands, concerned deeply about the Doctor's weird behaviour.

"Clara... " he starts, walking towards her to place his hands on her cheeks; pausing to look into her eyes and taking a deep breath. "I...I'll see you in the morning." And with that, he left her standing in the console room on her own, stunned.


	4. Betrayal

**AN: Thank you so much for all of you who have followed and faved this story, I appreciate it so much. Thank you also for the lovely reviews, they've really kept me writing. I'd love to hear any predictions. What do you guys think might happen later in the story? This chapter is still a little on the shorter side but I promise it'll get longer. It's taken a little longer to upload this chapter than I would've liked but I was away on holiday for all of December without my laptop so please accept my apology. I hope everyone had a lovely Christmas and New Year! Enjoy...**

 **Betrayal**

"Doctor?", Clara was confused to see the Doctor already up and working on the Tardis once again. She had only just woken up herself from all the tinkering sounds coming from the console room. "Ahh good morning Clara. Did you sleep well?", he asked her nonchalantly, not even looking at her. "Yeah, fine thanks" she replied briskly. "Doctor what are you doing?" she continued, a little bothered that he wasn't paying much attention to her. "I've almost finished." "That didn't answer my question at all", she mumbled. "There! Hurrah! Now all I've got to do is pull that lever and she's calibrated!" The Doctor flapped enthusiastically.

Clara leaped to stand in front of the lever he pointed at. "Woahhh, stop! Stay still, and talk. What are you doing?" she demanded, holding up her arms in front of the Doctor to block his path. "I told you last night.", the Doctor sighed, somewhat irritated. Realising what he meant, Clara fumed. "And I said no!" she yelled. "Look, I've done it now. This is my Tardis, my ship, my rules," he exclaimed, with a little less conviction than he would have liked. Clara was deeply hurt by this; she, of course, understood his reasons for wanting to protect her after everything they went through, but, after everything they went through, she would have thought he respected her more than to act on something she had professedly disagreed with, behind her back.

"How could you?" she spoke, her voice nothing more than a whisper, yet still retaining the same rage of her yell. She felt suddenly overwhelmed with emotions, feeling everything from anger to heartbreak until it all disappeared and just left her feeling empty. She had never argued with the Doctor before, not properly. Not like this. If ever they did, it was mostly about how to stop the monsters and it would end as soon as it started. To argue with him about something she felt strongly about, knowing that he knew just how much she detested the idea but went and did it anyway was the most horrid betrayal.

"Do what you want Doctor. Your Tardis, your ship, your rules," she said, staring straight into the Doctor's eyes, emotionless and icy. The Doctor suddenly felt cold, he had never seen her like that; her eyes so chillingly distant. He was so stumped by Clara's unexpected blankness to it all that he hadn't seen her walk off, leaving him eerily alone in silence.


	5. Deal

**Deal**

He couldn't tell her. It's better if she didn't know, the Doctor thought to himself. She would only feel guilty and try to fix it. Their adventures would just have to be more cautious now. No more danger, no more recklessness. He had told her that he was worried about her and he was, but it was more than that. He'll just have to keep it a secret and hope she wouldn't ever have to find out.

"Clara?", the Doctor found her sat silently on the edge of her bed. "Go away." She said turning away from him. "Clara please". The Doctor carefully stepped closer to her. "I am sorry. I know I never asked you how you felt before I did it, and once I knew I didn't listen. It was wrong of me, but hear me out. I can't put you in danger anymore, not if I can help it. If I were to lose you, it would break both my hearts." he said earnestly. The Doctor reached out to hug her from behind. "Please, Clara," he begged, holding her tighter.

"Alright," Clara spoke eventually, turning around to face him. The Doctor breathed a sigh of relief. "On one condition, Doctor. One last adventure. A proper adventure. Without the danger avoidance shield or whatever it's called. We might not even need it, who knows? Just one more. Give me that." Panic suddenly spread through the Doctor's mind. It was only one more potentially life-threatening adventure. They'd managed to survive for all this time. One more wouldn't be so bad. But oh it could be, he shouldn't. He knew that it was riskier now, but he couldn't tell Clara that.

"Deal," the Doctor agreed, instantly regretting it. He earnt a wide smile and a thankful hug. He smiled at the warmth and security her hugs always gave him, but inside, his hearts were beating loudly and deep down he felt scared.


	6. Perennial Terene

**Perennial Terene**

"Here we are," the Doctor said, flinging open the Tardis doors. "Wow. It's beautiful," Clara said, stepping out, already impressed by the planet the Doctor had landed them on. "This is Perennial Terene, in the Biennial Galaxy, and it is currently the year 349." Clara was speechless; the Doctor had chosen the most stunning planet to visit and in all their adventures she'd never seen quite a spectacle.

From where the Tardis parked on a little grassy hill, to the furthest her eyes could see, was a city of flowers. Rows upon rows of flowers lined the ground sheltered by a higher canopy of giant blooms. The larger buds appeared to be houses, like fairy houses in children's books. Large tulips lined the centre of the village-like area, acting like a high street. Two suns lit up the sky in a warm golden glow. Clara felt a light breeze flurry past her. "The wind smells of roses, how charming," she said. "It's all so beautiful Doctor. Every single flower is just perfect, not a single withered or tired." The Doctor smiled, pleased that his choice made her happy.

"The whole planet is one gigantic flower farm, breeding every sort of flower you could ever come across in the entire universe. The flowers, as long as they are in this atmosphere, are perpetual. They retain their full youthful blooms forever, hence the name Perennial Terene, for everlasting earth." "How is that possible?" Clara asked. "Well, it's a number of things. The perfect positioning of the planet in this corner of the universe means the right gases make up the atmosphere. The two suns, Aubade 1 and 2, provide the right temperature and light reaching all across the galaxy. Many many things combine to make this place the ideal haven for flowers, but what really makes this whole farm work are the farmers."

"Farmers? I don't see any farmers." "Look closer." the Doctor said. Clara scanned the view in search of people but when none could be seen she furrowed her eyebrows. "Look where? I can't see anyone," she said, perplexed. "They smell of roses." the Doctor hinted. Suddenly, another light breeze blew over them. "Ohhh. Oh. The wind?" Clara guessed. "Correct," he replied, grinning. "But how does that work?" said a puzzled Clara.

"You see, Clara, the wind, well it's not actually wind, but let's call it that. The wind does all the tasks of cultivating and spreading new flower seeds around. Each trail of wind cares for a different species of flower. The wind that just happened to blow over us was the nurturer of roses, the reason it smelt of roses. Being gaseous in state, they are able to tend to whole fields of flowers in very quick time. The key to growing flowers that are tall or fully bloomed is in motivation. Flowers are, obviously, alive. If they are continuously guided, they grow into the perfect rows you see around you. The secret to their longevity, however, remains a secret of the winds." The Doctor explained.

"You're amazing. Do you know that?" Clara said, smiling up at him. The Doctor tilted his head in slight confusion, "Why do you say that?". "Listening to you, everywhere we go, all the things that you know. You're amazing. Thank you, not just for this planet but for everywhere we've been together. All the wonderful things you've shown me that I never thought in all my days I would ever see." she said sincerely.

"I ought to thank you too, Clara. You're right, all the places we've been have been wonderful. We've seen the most beautiful things, but in honesty, nothing compares to the beauty I see every time I look at you." the Doctor replied, with a shy smile.


	7. Reservation for Miss Oswald

**AN: I hope you enjoy this chapter; A little of the calm before the storm. I did say this was gonna be a fluff and angst story, but I've been kind to you guys and haven't made you suffer much angst...yet. Reviews always welcome. Thank you again for reading my story :)**

 **Reservation for Miss Oswald**

"Those giant peonies have holes in them, are they windows? Is it a house?" Clara asked, pointing at the pink and purple peonies in the distance. "Yes they are Clara," The Doctor beamed, proud of his clever companion. "There's only flowers here though, why the need for houses?" "Well, they're not actually houses for the people of this world to live in. They're like hotels. A patch of peony houses for travellers to stay in when visiting." the Doctor replied. "Ohh I see. That's nice." Clara thought, mulling over the rather charming idea.

"Hang on, Doctor. Hotels? But there's still no one here. We're the only tourists that I can see." she inquired further. She looked up at the Doctor and found that he was wearing a smug face. "What are you so pleased about?" At that, the Doctor's smugness was replaced by a grin from ear to ear.

"Perennial Terene is a very popular tourist destination in the universe. People travel here from all sorts of distances, not only for the spectacular view but sometimes to buy flowers for special occasions and the sort. These peony houses are fully booked all-year round. I'm very clever though, I made sure we landed exactly in the year 349. The Perennial Terene Planet Resort doesn't open til next year, meaning we have this place all to ourselves." the Doctor revealed.

"Oh wow. Very clever Doctor." Clara praised. "So this is like a holiday then, a nice relaxing holiday; Free of scary monsters and danger, just one hell of a view to enjoy," she said, taking in the fact that the whole planet was just for them. "Thank you, Doctor. It's gorgeous." The Doctor beamed, glad his big surprise paid off.

"So, what would you like to do Miss Oswald?" "Well, I think we'd better get ourselves checked in to one of them peonies. I hope you reserved a room and not just the entire planet." Clara teased. "Of course I did. Only the best for the boss." the Doctor chuckled. "So you admit finally that I'm the boss then?" "You were since day one" he smiled.

"Come along, Oswald." the Doctor beckoned, heading towards the peony patch with a spring in his step, happy. The Doctor was very happy; not only was it the loveliest world he could think of, but it was safe, and that was the most important thing. Nothing could ruin their stay here.


	8. Announcement

**AN: Hi everyone. I want to apologize for not having updated in a very long time. I have been super super busy, but this story has always been nagging at the back of my mind. So, I have an announcement... I will be getting back and continuing this story! Hopefully, I still have a few readers who are fans of this story. I will be updating on the same schedule I once planned to use for this story (Tuesdays/Fridays [or both]) This is just an announcement, but the next chapter will be coming this week. Thank you so much to everyone who's read this fanfic, I appreciate it so much. Once again, so sorry for letting you down with my long break, but I'll try my best to make it up to you with more frequent updates and possibly another story in the works. xxxxx**


	9. A Peony Evening

**AN: And here's the much awaited 8th chapter! Aside from this update, I have also re-edited all my previous chapters; just little grammar mistakes that I've noticed :) Please please please review. I love all comments and suggestions and would love to hear what your predictions are about the story going forward. Xx**

 **A Peony Evening**

"Well it isn't bigger on the inside that's for sure," the Doctor remarked upon entering the peony. They had walked down through a field of bluebells and strolled across the street of tulips, reaching the hamlet of peony hotels just as night fell. The peonies were clustered around like private bungalows. The Doctor let Clara choose which peony to stay in.

She chose a purple peony with what she thought to be the softest petals. She reasoned that it was also the most secluded of the peonies in the area, even though there was no one else on the planet. She preferred to stay away from the main rows of flowers that were constantly being nurtured by the winds, despite the Doctor explaining that the winds can't think and won't be watching them. When they got into the peony, however, they realised it was smaller than it looked from the outside.

Arranged on the floor of one corner of the room, next to a little hatch that said 'open for fire', was a small sitting area that included a mat and two cushions. Little lamps shone a soft yellow light from the high canopy ceiling of the peony. The primary feature of the room was, however, the hammock-like bed that swung in the centre of the room. The problem was there was only one bed. It was clear to them now, that this was probably a small honeymoon suite.

"We could try another peony if you want?" the Doctor suggested. "No, no. I chose this peony, I can't just leave it for another one. It'd feel like cheating. And, it's really dark now and the closest other peony is still quite a long walk away. Besides, it isn't small, just … cosy," Clara decided. "Pop our things down then Doctor," "Where?" "The mat?" They'd brought with them a small basket of food for the night along with blankets and pillows, knowing the peonies wouldn't have prepared anything for them; their first expected tourists were due to arrive the next year.

"I'm starving. What have we got?" Clara asked. "A turkey pastie for you and fish fingers and custard for me." "You're so predictable," she chuckled. "Oh, and, the Tardis has specially made for us, a chocolate souffle for dessert. She kind of got bored of your souffle experiments always exploding in her kitchen. Now I can find out what a souffle really tastes like, not just the weird burnt bits you always serve me." "Oi!" "Don't worry. I promise I'll still eat all the souffles you bake me. Even the ones that are so burnt, they taste like coal." Clara laughed. They were both hungry and ate their food ravenously, talking and laughing in between. The chocolate souffle went down a treat and Clara made a mental note to try even harder to make the perfect souffle for the Doctor when they get back.

"Shall we open it?" the Doctor asked, pointing to the 'open for fire' hatch next to them. "Is it dangerous?" "Let's find out." The Doctor carefully lifts open the hatch and to both their astonishment, they see a large circle of red and yellow flowers with flame-shaped petals nestled behind the hatch. The amazing thing about the flowers was that they gave off heat. Little specks of what Clara could only name as 'flower dust' rose from the blooms and flitted about, spreading a tingly, almost electrical heat. "That is fascinating." "You've never seen these before Doctor?" "No. That's what I love about the universe, it never ceases to surprise me."

They stare at the fire of flowers for a long quiet moment. Both consumed in their own thoughts. Both also unaware that their thoughts are very much the same. The air around them changed; a shroud of thick heat surrounded them, causing tensions that neither of them could figure out. The lamps in the peony seemed to change also, from the warm glow that it was before, it became a faint reddish gleam. Suddenly, the Doctor and Clara both noticed they were hearing a constant thudding. The more they noticed the sound, the louder it became, until they looked at each other and realised they were hearing the sound of each other's heartbeats. Somehow the peony was amplifying the sound of their heartbeats.

"I think we should get some sleep," the Doctor suddenly said, shutting the fire hatch and standing up to adjust the light settings. "We've got to walk uphill back to the Tardis tomorrow. I don't want you to be tired." Within a few seconds, the atmosphere in the room returned to normal and Clara tried to shrug off the feeling that there was an emotion conflicting within her. She tried desperately to understand it, but she had no idea what it was. Little did she know, that the Doctor was also feeling the same conflict as her.


End file.
